Friends and Family
by dragon8secrets
Summary: Sorry for the sucky title. Its my First Fanfic so tell me how to make it better
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Phineas and Ferb. First Fanfic so all critism is accepted with a grain of salt.

Candace woke up in her usual pajamas. She stood up and yawned and proceeded to walk downstairs. She sat down to the kitchen table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she took the first bite, Linda, her mother, asked her son Phineas "What do you boys have planned for the day."

Phineas responded," I don't Mom ,but I'm sure it's going to be spectacular."

Linda then said,"Oh well that sounds like fun. Well i have to go get my hair done and then I'm going to the store. Is there anything that you need?"

Phineas then said,"No mom. How long will you be away?"

Linda replied," I'll be home by six. Have a nice day boys."

She then kissed her husband and they walked out to their cars.

(This is the last time you will hear about them in this episode).

Phineas then exclaimed," I know what we're going to do today!"

Candace proceeded to roll her eyes in contempt. She knew that meant that they would come up with some crazy contraption that would magically disappear as soon as mom had rolled into the driveway. She sighed as she finished her cereal. She lumbered upstairs in a depressed state. She grabbed her trademark pink shirt and white skirt. She then grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom.

She started the shower and got undressed. She then got into the tub and lathered up. Suddenly she hears a noise outside.

Candace exclaims,"Ohhhh! What now!"

She jumps out of the shower and through on a towel.

She runs downstairs and goes into the backyard and stops and looks.

Phineas is on top of Isabella and is kissing her on the mouth. He's grinding his hip into her Fireside scouts uniform. His hand is under her skirt and his other her shirt squeezing her nipple.

She looks over to Ferb and her mouth drops. The other Fireside girls are pleasuring him with their tongues. They're licking his face, his body, and his penis.

Phineas looks up and sees Candace for the first time. He giggles as he gets off of starts to strip her clothes off and waits for her lover to return.

Yay! Cliffhanger. We about to get into something serious. Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas walked over to where Candace was. She was still in shock from having seen her brothers participating in such acts.

Phineas asked," So Candace, what do you think."

Candace was still at a lost for words. So Phineas decided stick his finger in her cunny. Candace moans as she gets the treatment from her brother's fingers. Though it feels amazing she attempts to resist.

"Phineas," Candace protests,"We're brother and sister. We're not supposed to be doing this. You're not supposed to be doing these things."

Phineas ignored her as her worked 2 and then 3 fingers into her wet cunt. Candace moaned and screamed as her brother pleasured her. She collapsed as she expirienced the most earthshattering oragasm he ever had.  
(Mores coming)

While she was passed out Isabella was walking over.

Phineas replied," Candace, you're obviously enjoying this. Just be quiet and let me do this."

Isabella tore off the towel that was covering Candace's body. Candace had lost all control and fell to the ground. Isabella then proceeded to undress Phineas.

After this Phineas told her," Go give some to Baljeet. Do not use your vigina to pleasure him but you may use your ass. Now go. I'd like to have some one on one time with my sister."

Isabella walked over to over to Baljeet who was currently getting head from Addison.  
(That's the next chapter)

Phineas then looked to his sister who was recovering from his previous actions. He began to stroke himself as she regained consciousness. When she had Phineas presented his dick to her. Without a struggle she placed his dick into her mouth. Phineas moaned at the service he was getting from his older sister. Her tongue danced around his shaft as her mouth descended on him. she began to deep-throat him as she licked the tip.

Soon he screams," Oh Candace! I think I'm going to-"

The rest of the sentence was unneeded because Phineas exploded into her mouth as he came. She began to suck him harder to get all of his cum out. When his penis came out it was just as hard as before.

Candace asked," What the hell? You just came like that and you're still that hard?"

Phineas replied ," Oh. Me and Ferb are working on an improved form of viagra."

With that Phineas positioned his sister to accept his length. Without a care he impaled his sister on his length, tearing through her hymen like a hot knife through butter. She screamed as her innocence was breached. She whimpered as her brother pounded her cunny. After only 1 minute of sex Phineas was already cumming in his sister's tightt cunnt. But due his medicated state he continued to fuck his sister. Soon he flipped her around and started to take her doggy style. Her whimpers became moans and the screams as pure ecstasy encased her mind. She came twice before her brother was ready for his second shot. He pulled and came all over her back.

Just as he was finishing Isabella was returning.

(More Phindace in chapter 4)


	3. Chapter 3

Baljeet was standing there transfixed at what he was seeing. He had just walked into his friend Phineas' back yard and was seeing a "most wonderful sight."

The Fireside girls were naked and pleasuring ferb while his goddess was being pleasured by Phineas. He didn't have time to brood over the fact because, before he knew it, Addison was slipping a pill into his mouth and unbuckling his overalls.

"What are you doing?" asked the Indian boy as his newly hard penis was exposed to the open air for the first time. And it was impressive at a surprising 8 inches long.

Addison licked her lips as she replied," Earning my applied mouth use patch."

She then took the monster cock into her mouth as she removed her panties. She begins to pump into her cunt as she sucks on Baljeet.

Baljeet is in a bliss that he has never known before. Having never masturbated, this type of stimulation was mind-boggling. After only 20 seconds of his first blow job he explodes into her mouth.

Baljeet is expecting for his erection to go down. But due to the pill that Addison gave him, he is as hard as ever. Addison smiles as she sees this and begins to so down on him again.

Baljeet closes his eyes in the enjoyment of his blow job. But suddenly it stops and then resumes. He opens his eyes in shock as Isabella is giving him the blow job as Addison diddles herself to completion.

Upon seeing the love of his life giving him a blowjob he suddenly becomes the aggressor and starts to fuck her mouth. Addison is coming off her high comes behind her troupe leader and starts to rim her while pumping in and out of her cunt. Meanwhile, Isabella was experiencing pleasure she had never known. Suddenly she forced Baljeet out of her mouth.

She said to Addison," Lick my cunny." Addison immediately complied.

She moaned," Baljeet, use my ass."

Baljeet almost exploded right there. He lined up his dick with Isabella's tiny anus. He pressed it into her butt slowly at first but, after half way he couldn't control himself and started to slam into her ass without abandon. The stimulation was too much and he came right into her bum. As Baljeet was Cumming so was Isabella due to the pleasure she was receiving from both holes.

Baljeet collapsed and fell asleep. Isabella saw that Phineas was about done with Candace. She began to limp over to her number 1.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas smiled at what he had just accomplished. His sister had been in complete ecstasy and was now sleeping. His brother was on the other side of the yard enjoying the other fireside girls. Isabella was walking over to him with a passed out Baljeet behind her. He felt everything was right in the world. But now was not the time to be patting him on the back he chastised himself. There was more work to be done.

Isabella walked to Phineas and grabbed his dick and started to stroke as she asked," Is there anything left in there for me?" She then shift to her knees and begins to take Phineas into her mouth.

Phineas groans and begins to harden under the attention, as he responds;'' There might be something in the hose left for you." He begins to slowly thrust into her mouth. As he hits the back of her throat he feels his sack begins to tighten. He attempts to stave off coming but he was doing it with the women he loved. He fills her mouth with his young cum.

It would take a few minutes for Phineas to recover so he decided to spend that time wisely. He flips Isabella over and begins to eat out her cunt. He still lack experience but makes it up with shear tenacity. Isabella moans and grinds her pelvis into her lovers' mouth. She screams," Go deeper Phineas! Hit right there!"

Candace wakes up hearing Isabella's screams. She smiles and sees what's about to happen. Her mind lights up as she has an idea. She runs upstairs to her phone and calls Stacy. She asks," Hello, Stacy. Can you come over in like 45 minutes?" Stacy replies," OK Candace." Candace smiled as she hung up. She then went under her bed and got her strap on. It had a little nub to satisfy her as she fucked her friends. She had been planning to use it on their Friday night sleepover but this seemed to be a better time. She put it on and goes back to the backyard. She decided to get some practice with it.

He begins to pump into her with his tongue. Suddenly, he pulls out and moves up to her face and gives her a taste her own juices. He replaces his mouth with his fingers. His thumb brushes over her clit and causes her to cum. As she cums, she begins to scream. Phineas looks down and waits for her to come down.

Phineas then looks up and sees his sister with a strap on. He asks," What's that for?" She responds with a smirk," Stacy is coming over." Isabella had finally come down and saw Candace and Phineas. She smiles and sees some possibilities that had her drooling. She walks over to Candace and begins to suck on her strap on. Phineas sees this and follows the course of actions and begins to jerk himself off.

Candace stops Isabella from sucking on her dildo and goes over to Phineas. She pushes him down and waves for Isabella. She Candace then strokes Phineas a couple times to make sure he's really hard and sets Isabella over Phineas. Isabella slowly goes down on Phineas until he fills her completely. She waits about 30 seconds to adjust before she begins to come back up. She begins to go up and down his cock slowly and then begins to gain speed. Suddenly, Phineas grabs her hips, stopping her pistoning temporarily. She starts to feel something poke at her back door. She looks around and sees Candace putting the dildo into her ass. She screams at the feeling of being stretched at both ends for the first time. When Candace gets it in as far as possible, she sat there for a moment. Phineas wiped away Isabella's tears. When she had stopped, Candace started to slowly ride her from behind. Suddenly, she started to move faster. Phineas was feeling the stimulation from Candace's ministrations and gripped the grass in pleasure. Isabella had had enough pleasure and could feel the flames rising. She screamed out," I'm Cumming!" as her came. Phineas felt her walls clamps down on his cock. This along g with the efforts of Candace caused him to send his seed into his best-friend.


End file.
